Austin Moon
by glazedonuts
Summary: Ally Dawson is an academically focused student, with the intent of going to Duke University on a tennis scholarship. She thinks she has got life all figured out, until she meets Austin Moon. Austin is carefree boy with a rebellious view of life. A boy who has nothing to lose. Ally is at first annoyed by Austin, her new lab partner.. (Full Summary inside)


Full Summary:

Ally Dawson is an academically focused student, with the intent of going to Duke University on a tennis scholarship. She thinks she has got life all figured out, until she meets Austin Moon. Austin is carefree boy with a rebellious view of life. A boy who has nothing to lose. Ally is at first annoyed by Austin, her new lab partner, but she ultimately falls for him. He starts to alter her perspective in ways she never thought possible. But she soon discovers that he is hiding a dark secret, with tragic results.

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews I got on the story ''Austin Moon.'' (: I apologize because I deleted it. I was not happy with the first chapter.**

**So I just decided to fix it up a bit and post it again. And just to let you know this story will mostly be from Ally's point of view.**

**I will also be posting Chapter 2 very soon. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, obviously.**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

* * *

"I've been thinking about what you said about that concrete goal.''

''And?'' he asks with a curious expression on his face.

''I think I've nailed it. I feel really good about this one, Paul.''

''Well, lay it on me.''

''It's a girl.''

''Cool, what's she like?''

''You know... smart, beautiful, and popular. A classic TGFY.''

''TGFY?'' he asks confused.

''Too good for you, Paul.''

''But not for you?''

"Well I'm sort of outside the whole high school food chain at this point, wouldn't you say?''

"So... Are you going to ask her out?"

''Ask her out?'' I scoffed. ''No. Bad idea, Paul. I mean where is the therapeutic value in that?''

''So what's the plan?'' he asks.

''Simple. I'm going to have fun with her.''

''Fun?'' he asked. He looked concerned. ''What's that mean?''

''Fun? Fun means fun, right? Don't over think it, Paul.'' I pat him on the shoulder and walk towards the exit. ''It was nice knowing ya.''

''Next week?" he asks.

''You know, Paul you've made so much progress here. I think you're ready to face the world on your own.''

''Austin-''

''Don't worry Paul, you can cope.''

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

Friday Night at the brink.

* * *

The brink is basically the land at the edge of a lake. We have parties here every Friday night. Me, my friends, and a few other students from Marino High School go all the time. In fact, some people even consider me the "Brink Queen" I find it kind of silly actually.

My best friend Trish, and I, arrived at the brink at around 11:30. Everybody was already dancing, drinking, and having a good time. "Hey Ally, look who's here?" Trish says pointing to a new student that just transferred to Marino High School about a week ago. His name was Dallas, Dallas Centineo. I'm not even going to deny it. From the first moment I laid my eyes on him I was instantly attracted to him.

I mean who wouldn't be? He had kind blue eyes, perfect brown hair that flops just the right way, and he smelled like a fresh summer breeze. He's also sweet, polite, and very intelligent. And intelligence always caught my attention. He's practically perfect. I couldn't help but stare at him. But can you really blame me?

He was so cute.

"Ally- Ally? Snap out if it!" Trish demanded.

"W-What? Oh, sorry. I just can't help it."

Dallas and I haven't exactly talked to each other yet. But I do catch him staring at me a lot at school. We've even exchanged a few smiles.

"Trish, do you think I should go over there and finally introduce myself?" I ask.

"No, don't. Let him to come to you." she replied.

"Yeah, you're right." From the corner of my eye I noticed him staring at me.

_Wait is he walking towards me?_

_Oh my gosh, he's going to talk to me._

_Oh my gosh he's coming. What do I do?!_

''Hi.'' I managed to choke out as I rubbed my shoulder awkwardly.

''Hello.'' he says smiling.

''You're Dallas, right?'' I ask, pretending I didn't know.

''Right and you are-''

'I'm Ally, Ally Dawson.''

''Right, you're head of... well everything.'' He says chuckling.

''Well, I do try to keep busy.'' I reply.

''Oh, all work and no play?''

''None, zero.''

''Oh, so you're working now?'' he asks laughing.

''Absolutely, it's uh- key club. We're checking in on the transfer students to make sure they're doing okay.''

''Well yeah, it's been tough.'' he says in a sarcastic tone.

''Yeah, I can tell. You've only made what, 60 new friends already?''

''Yeah, but hey it's still nice to know somebody cares.'' he grins.

For a moment we're silent, just staring into each other's eyes. And it's not awkward at all. It just feels just right.

_Damn, he has cute eyes._

Suddenly, our little ''moment'' is interrupted. We hear thunder and look up at the dark, blue sky. It's starts to drizzle and everybody starts rushing to their cars.

''Ally come on let's go it's starting to rain!'' Trish yelled.

''Um okay, well I'm going to go now. Talk to you later, it was nice meeting you!'' I began to sprint to the car.

"Wait!" he says coming after me. He grabs my arm and spins me so I'm facing him.

"No hug?" He asks with a pouty face.

_How adorable is he?_

I smile and give him a hug.

"Goodbye, beautiful.'' He whispers before he let's go of me.

"Bye."

_Wow. Best day ever._

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

Home Monday morning.

* * *

''Shit.'' I woke up late. I jump out of bed to go brush my teeth put on some nice jeans and a sweatshirt, simple. I Brush my hair and tie it into a pony tail.

As I admire myself in the mirror I hear my mother yelling from downstairs.

''Ally, hurry up! Breakfast is on the table. And please, wake your brother up.''

''Okay mom!'' I yell from upstairs.

I hurried down the hall to my brother's room and barged in. ''Dylan, wake up!'' but he was not there.

What a shocker.

''He didn't come home, _again_.''

I Ran downstairs to the kitchen. ''Good morning mom, Good morning dad.''

''Good morning'' they both replied simultaneously. I opened the cabinet to grab a bar.

''Well I got to go I'm already running late, bye.'' I kiss them both on the cheek and walk towards the front door. ''Ally, sit down and have some breakfast.'' my mom says.

''But I've got an important lab in chemistry I've got to start on this morning mom.''

''I don't care; you need to have some protein, honey. Sit down please.''

''I have a granola bar.'' I say.

''A granola bar is not breakfast!'' she yells.

''Bye!'' I say on my way out the front door.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

Chemistry class.

* * *

I walk into the classroom and Mr. Miles is already announcing our Lab Partners.

''Madison Fisher with Derek Anderson, Lucy Baker with Catherine Hill, Kendall Stevens with Jonathan Reed, and Ally Dawson with Austin Moon-''

_Austin Moon? Who is that?_

I looked for a desk with two empty seats. I sat down waiting for my lab partner and began to organize my folder. I felt someone staring at me. As I look to my left a boy with light brown eyes, and shaggy blonde hair is sitting next to me, he's just staring at me with a silly expression on his face.

''Moon?'' I asked.

He nods ''Haven't lied to you this far, I'm not going to start now.''

I look down avoiding this awkward tension and begin writing down my name on the paper Mr. Miles handed us. But he's in the exact same position; He's just staring at me with a goofy smile on his face.

''Ahem.'' I clear my throat. ''Are you going to help?''

He just Nods repeatedly. Then he grabs a box of matches. He opens the box and lights a match.

_Is he crazy? What is he doing?_

I quickly blow out the match. ''We don't need that for this assignment.'' I dead panned.

''Look, you're not going to be dis-agreeable are you? Because Walter specifically promised me an agreeable lab partner.'' he says.

''Walter? You mean Mr. Miles '' I say.

''Look, you need to relax.''

''No actually I need to learn this-''

''Because why?'' he interrupts.

''Because you have to get a four on your AP exam if you want to get college credit. In case you didn't know.'' I reply.

_Who does this guy think he is?_

''Then you'll be ahead of the game right?'' he says with a smirk on his face.

''Yeah, then I can focus on the things I'm good at and keep up my GPA.''

I quickly try to change the subject and get back to work on the lab. ''Okay we need to fill this one up with sodium s-''

''Got to keep up that GPA'' he interrupts in a sarcastic tone.

''Yeah, it's kind of helpful if you want to get a job.''

''A job?''

''Can we just do the lab?'' I say starting to get a bit annoyed.

''I'D LOVE TO!'' he says in a fake enthusiastic tone. ''Let's do the lab!'' he grabs a pair of safety goggles and puts them on. "Except-''

He begins to speak again, _great._

''You're looking about 10 years into the future. We don't need Chemistry, you know what we need? Time Travel.'' He says whispering with a smirk on his face.

_What is wrong with this guy_? Thank god, the bell rings and I quickly get out of my seat. How is Austin even in Advanced Placement? He's not going to take this seriously and I need a good grade. Hopefully Mr. Miles will understand when I ask him for a new lab partner.

I walk to Mr. Miles desk to speak to him.

''Mr. Miles, this is AP-'' I begin to argue but he quickly interrupts before I could even finish my argument.

''Look Ally, Austin is very sharp when he applies himself. He says.

''Okay... But we kind of la-''

''Lack Chemistry?'' he laughs. ''See what I did there?''

I laugh too. I've got to admit, that was kind of funny. ''Yeah.'' I reply.

''Look... just try to make it work. Okay?'' he says.

Sigh. ''Fine, I'll try to keep an open mind I guess.''

As I walk towards the door I overhear Austin talking to Mr. Miles. Is he really complaining about me? I move behind the door so they won't see me spying on them.

''About this Ally Dawson... Walter she's a compulsive control freak. How do you expect me to work with that?'' he says.

Walter looked confused. ''But Austin-''

Austin begins to laugh. ''I'm kidding Walt'' he replied with a grin on his face. ''I'll whip her into shape.''

_Compulsive control freak? Whip me into shape? Oh he has crossed the line. I'm way past just annoyed right now._

I stand by the lockers next to the classroom and wait for Austin to come out. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. He walks out of the door and I quickly grab his arm and make him face me.

''Hey, who the hell do you think you are!?'' I yell at him.

''Who do YOU think I am?'' he replies with a smirk on his face. Then he just walks away, leaving me standing alone with a confused look on my face.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

After School.

* * *

Finally time to go home. As I walk to my car Dallas approaches me. ''Hey little miss key club.'' He says flashing his perfect smile. ''Hi.'' I reply as I push back a strand of hair on my face behind my ear. ''How are you adjusting to Marino High?'' I ask him.

''Oh, well you tell me. How am I doing?''

''Well you only got a 98 percent on the History Mid Term so you're pretty much falling apart.'' I joke.

He laughs. ''So hey listen, are you going to be at the brink this Friday?'' He asks.

''Well, are you going?'' I reply.

''It could happen. You should definitely go.'' he says smiling.

_He's so cute._

But I can't help but notice Austin from the corner of my eye. He was walking towards his Yellow truck.

Dallas noticed I was distracted, and so did Austin. Austin smiled at me and jumped inside his Truck.

''Who's that guy?'' Dallas asked.

''Oh- him? He's just my lab partner, nobody.'' I reply.

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

Chemistry class.

* * *

I arrive to class and Austin is already there. I quickly take my seat next to him and avoid eye contact; I begin to write down the notes on the board.

''So. You don't remember?'' Austin asks breaking the awkward silence.

''Remember what?'' I reply confused.

''Well I sat behind you in the 6th grade play. You were the Princess and I was Russian Soldier number three.'' He says looking up at the ceiling while tapping his pencil on the desk.

''I don't remember that.'' I quickly reply. I wasn't lying, I really don't remember.

''Of course you don't. The Princess never remembers the little people.'' He says finally making eye contact.

''Excuse me while I cry for you.'' I reply sarcastically.

''You should. You should cry for me, from your early decision tower.''

I stare at him with a confused look on my face.

''Colleges are posted in the front office.'' he says.

_Why do they do that?_

''So you're going to Duke for College... why Duke?'' he asks.

''Great faculty, Division 1, that kind of stuff.''

''Oh I'm sure you get what you paid for.'' He replies rolling his eyes.

''Actually Austin, I have a partial scholarship.''

''Oh, that's right. Tennis? So basically they give you a bunch of money to hit a ball over a net.''

''Something like that. Where did YOU apply?'' I ask.

''Nowhere.'' he replied.

''So... you're not going to college?"

''Not in the Judeo-Christian sense, no I'm not.''

''So what are you doing after graduation?'' I asked. He scoots closer to me.

''The skies the limit.'' he says.

_Oh wow. Deep._

''So why are you in Advanced Placement again?'' I question him.

He laughs. ''Thought you had me all figured out huh?''

''I'm pretty sure there's a simple explanation.''

''Of course there is Ally, and you're not going to stop until you figure it out.'' he smirks.

''That sounds like a challenge. You're on.'' I reply.


End file.
